villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cassandra (Tangled)/Gallery
Images and videos of the traitorous fallen hero Cassandra from Tangled: The Series. Gallery Images Season 2 Cassandra Emerges 2.png|Cassandra emerges from the door exhausted and somewhat traumatized, the reason why she turned evil Rapunzeltopia.jpg|Cassandra's suspicious stare. Cassanda smirk.jpg|Cassandra's sinister smirk foreshadowing her true and new nature. Cassandra grabs the moonstone.jpg|Cassandra grabs the Moon Stone first before Rapunzel does. Cassandra's evil stare.jpg|Cassandra's evil stare to Rapunzel after she snatches the Moon Stone from her. What are you doing.jpg|Rapunzel asks what she's doing. I'm fulfilling my destiny.jpg|"I'm fulfilling my destiny!" Moonstone glowing on Cassandra's hand.jpg|The Moon Stone glowing on Cassandra's hand... Moonstone glowing.jpg|...and it almost blinded her. Cassandra keeps grabbing the moonstone.jpg|Cassandra keeps a hold of the Moon Stone before... Cassandra puts the moonstone on her body.jpg|...she fuses it on her body. Cassandra transform.jpg|Cassandra about to turn into her Moon Stone form. Cassandra's transformation.gif|Cassandra transformed into her Moon Stone form. I tried to warn you Rapunzel.jpg|"I tried to warn you Rapunzel" You have to be careful who you trust.jpg|"You have to be careful who you trust" Season 3 Cass and Gothel.jpg|Mother and Daughter Adult And Child.jpg|Adult and Child Cass Adoption Cass.jpg|The Captain adopting Cassandra Cass Crying.jpg|Cassandra crying after finding out about Gothel abandoning her Cassandra 2.jpg 409C4146-9C18-4B52-90E9-3BC3D408E288.png|Cassandra’s breakdown. No More Tangled.png|"No More" Cass fighting.jpg|Cassandra fighting Adira Cassandra Sword.png Crossing The Line (1).png Evil Cassandra Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel trying to reason with Cassandra Cassandra Mirror.jpg Cassandra's Evil Smile.jpg|Cassandra's Evil Smile Crossing The Line (2).jpg Crossing The Line (3).jpg Crossing The Line (4).jpg Crossing The Line (5).jpg|Cassandra cutting down the bridge Cassandra Staring.png Cassandra Powers.jpg|Cassandra trying to use her powers Evil Smile.jpg Enchanted Girl Manipulation.png Beginnings.png Cassandra's Stare.jpg Cassandra Angry.jpg|Cassandra angry at Rapunzel Be Very Afraid (1).jpg Be Very Afraid (2).jpg Be Very Afraid (3).jpg Be Very Afraid (4).jpg Vision Cassandra.jpg Cassandra 3.jpg Cassandra Touching The Red Rock.jpg|Cassandra touching a Red Rock Cassandra Surprised.jpg Be Very Afraid (6).jpg|Cassandra senses Rapunzel Be Very Afraid (7).png Be Very Afraid (5).png Be Very Afraid (8).png Islands Apart (1).png|Cassandra duelling the Captain Islands Apart (2).png Islands Apart (3).png Islands Apart (4).png Islands Apart (5).png|Cassandra after knocking down the wall trapping the Captain Islands Apart (6).png Islands Apart (7).png|Army of Cassandra's Islands Apart (8).png Islands Apart (9).png Islands Apart (10).png Islands Apart (11).png|Cassandra in the ruins of the Great Tree Islands Apart (12).png Islands Apart (13).png Cassandra Sadistic Smile.png|Cassandra's Sadistic Smile Cass arrives outside Corona.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (1).jpg Cass crashes the party.jpg Cass demands the scroll from Raps.jpg Cass wants the scroll.jpg Cass mocking Raps & co.jpg CR Cass smirk.jpg CR Cass ready to strike.jpg Cass attacks!.jpg CR Rapunzel blocks Cass' blow with her hair.jpg Cass rants more about Gothel.jpg Cass kidnaps Varian.jpg Cassandra knew that Varian would say that.jpg Tangled CR - Remember This.jpg Tangled CR - Time to Talk.jpg Varian trying to not give Cass what she wants.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (2).jpg|Cassandra summoning the black rocks Cassandra's Revenge (3).jpg|Cassandra and Varian in Nothing Left to Lose Cassandra's Revenge (4).jpg|Cassandra and Rapunzel about to fight Cassandra's Revenge (5).jpg|Cassandra threatening to kill Eugene Eugene in Cass' black rock crushing grip.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (6).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (7).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (8).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (9).jpg Moonstone Cracking.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (10).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (11).jpg Cassandra Shocked.jpg|Cassandra surprised and confused Sdlsemfl.jpg Elkmrglk.jpg Vks lksmwr.jpg Sdskldmgls.jpg Sdfmsldmgs.jpg Race to the Spire (1).jpg Race to the Spire (2).jpg Cassandra and ZT & with the Brotherhood Stone.jpg Amlfekfqkem.jpg Sfnlsfnl.jpg Kdslmvkdw.jpg Sdlkdfwe.jpg Ksdklsm.jpg Knlkl.jpg Bhhbhk.jpg Nklknlnkl.jpg Kkjnjknjk.jpg Ucvhgchg.jpg Gchgchch.jpg Bhbjhbjh.jpg Jhjvjvhjvjhv.jpg Hbjhbjhbhjbj.jpg Bjbjhbjbj.jpg Nkjnjknk.jpg Jbkjbkjbk.jpg Kbkjbkjb.jpg Jibkbjkjk.jpg Hbjbhjbj.jpg Bkjbkbkbj.jpg Jkjbkbjkbkb.jpg Kbjkbbkjbj.jpg Gxdxfdxdfxfd.jpg Jvhjvhvvj.jpg Jnjknkjn.jpg Kbkbjkjbkb.jpg Jbkbkj.jpg Jnknjkn.jpg K kbkjbkjbjk.jpg Bhbhkbj.jpg IMG-1728.jpg IMG-1726.jpg IMG-1725.jpg IMG-1724.jpg IMG-1723.jpg IMG-1727.jpg IMG-1721.jpg IMG-1720.jpg FDE009CF-E45D-4976-932D-6945953E6EE4.jpeg 50556AE7-6C21-4D02-97C5-DE3287BF39F2.jpeg Miscellaneous Tangled - Cassandra.png|Cassandra's full appearance. Tangled TV official poster.jpg|Cassandra in the Season 1 Promotional Poster Queen for a Day cover.jpg|Cassandra in the Queen for a Day Promotional Poster Rapunzels Tangled Adventure Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg|Cassandra in the Season 2 Promotional Poster Season 3 Poster.jpg|Cassandra in the Season 3 Promotional Poster Cassanda (Tangled).jpg Videos The Ultimate Betrayal Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Disney Channel Waiting in the Wings Reprise Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures Disney Channel Cass's Childhood Revealed �� Razpunel's Tangled Adventures Disney Channel Crossing The Line Music Video Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures Disney Channel Nothing Left to Lose ⚡ Music Video Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures Disney Channel Rapunzel vs. Cassandra ⚔️ - Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures - Disney Channel Zhan Tiri Is Back (Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventures Clip) New Villain Reveal ��- Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures - Disney Channel Mother Gothel's Secret ��Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures Disney Channel Category:Galleries